freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Edison Trent
Edison Trent or ""Trent"" as he preferred Trent is the protagonist of the game Freelancer. Background Edison Trent was presumably born on the Planet Leeds in Bretonia space. As a child, his parents were killed in a tragic accident, and he was taken in by a family friend, Richard Winston Tobias, the equipment dealer on Leeds. After completing his apprenticeship to Tobias as a spacecraft mechanic, Trent grew restless. Leaving his girlfriend Vanessa behind, Trent sought his fortune in the Border Worlds. After making a deal to ship a large amount of Boron, Trent traveled to Freeport 7 to seal the agreement, which was destroyed by unknown forces before he could get paid. Although his ship and Boron shipment were destroyed with the station, Trent escaped in a life pod with Sam Lonnigan, his skin, and five hundred credits to his name. The pod was picked up by a rescue ship, which took the survivors to Planet Manhattan. Trent's favored booze is a Bretonian drink called "Sidewinder Fang"; he soon learns upon landing on Manhattan that "Liberty Ale" is not to his tastes... Single Player Plot (spoiler warning!) After landing on Manhattan with the other survivors, Trent met Juni (Jun'ko Zane) and was recruited by her to assist the Liberty Security Force. After several successful missions, Trent came in possession of an ancient Nomad artifact and he and Juni were chased out of Liberty and headed for Bretonia, where they promptly began to search for a woman called Sinclair, an expert in xenoarchaeology. When they found her, she explained that she wouldn't be able to analyse the artifact properly without the help of a Cambridge professor, a man called Quintaine. Eventually, Quintane was found and Trent headed to Kusari in order to steal an important Dom'Kavash artifact, the Proteus Tome. Once he had infiltrated Heaven's Gate, Trent and his companion Ozu were incapacitated by a trap and brought before Governor Tekagi. Tekagi then displayed superhuman powers and it was revealed he was under the influence of a Nomad. Ozu died in the confrontation. Trent then headed to the Rheinland in order to rescue one of Lord Hakkera's contacts, a man named Von Claussen. Trent then helped Von Claussen and the Bundschuh destroy a number of prototype battleships. Once this task had been completed, Trent returned to Liberty as a fugitive. Together with a squadron of Order members, he then infiltrated the Alaska System and rescued President Jacobi from the clutches of the Nomad-possessed Chancellor Niemann. Once Jacobi was safe, Trent, on board the Osiris, headed to a secret Order base within the Edge Nebula from where several strikes were launched upon Nomad strongholds, the last of these being through the alien Jump Gate and to where the Nomads' Dyson Sphere was situated. Once inside, Trent activated the artifact retrieved from Syd, causing the Nomads to be removed from Sirius (well, except for a couple of spots around some jump holes in the Outcasts and Corsairs home systems... and the systems beyond)! Once Trent returned to Liberty he was given a full pardon by Jacobi, and decorated for bravery. Rumors About Edison Trent "Tobias and Trent? Oh yeah, you mean Eddie. Yeah, they go way back. When Eddie was a kid his parents died in this horrible accident on Leeds. Tobias was a family friend and has raised him ever since. It's funny, actually. Tobias was never all that great of a parent. He used to be such a womanizer. I guess old age changes people, sometimes for the worse." - Captain Diana Ferguson, Bretonia Police, Planet Leeds "I remember there was this girl Vanessa -- a gorgeous creature with legs that didn't stop. Smart, too. She's a student at Cambridge. She used to go out with this total space case named Trent. I think he broke up with her because of some kind of "deal of a lifetime." What an idiot. While money comes and goes, a good woman is impossible to find." - Constable Morgan Faye, Bretonia Police, Planet Leeds "Well, it must have been a few months since we last saw each other. Didn't you decide to leave Leeds to make a fortune in the Border Worlds? Tobias was heartbroken when you left, you know that, right? You're like a son to him. He's still running the Equipment Dealership here, of course. You shouldn't have any problems finding him since he works pretty much all the time. In fact, if you go over there now, you'll probably find him there." - Leeds Bartender Bernard Stockton "How's that deal of a lifetime holding out for you? I told you not to listen to that crazy bastard but NO, you had to go into space and nearly get blown to space dust for nothing. Next time listen to me. Come on, I'll go buy you a drink. I heard they just got this new draft, Liberty Ale or something." - Leeds Bartender Bernard Stockton Category:Characters